1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a connective structure for a pin to planar substrate.
2. Prior Art
Presently, there is high demand for goods and products, such as implantable medical devices and electronics, wherein a small diameter pin or terminal needs to be joined with a thin plate. However, joining a thin plate to a small diameter pin is a delicate art, and to date there is no quick and efficient method to create a reliable joint between the two.
For example, a past attempt to join a pin to a substrate is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,359. In this patent, a laser is employed to cut a pattern of flaps in a substrate that is made of flexible polymeric dielectric film. The pin is then inserted through the substrate flaps in the location of the cut pattern. The resilience of the flaps holds the pin therebetween by simply gripping the pin. The pin may be readily removed from between the flaps, and when done, the flaps return to their initial position. However, this reference does not show a structure that permanently joins the pin to the substrate.
An example of joining a plate and shaft is U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,123, which shows a method of securing an apparatus part in a hole defined in a base metal plate. In this patent, a circular shaft is disposed in a hole defined in a base plate, and then the two are welded together by a laser that melts adjoining material portions of the base plate and the part. However, the bond formed between the base plate and part is not of optimum strength, as the laser welding consumes a portion of the base metal surrounding the hole. In other words, the base plate has a localized zone around the weld that is thinner than the surrounding base plate, and it is in this zone that potential stress fractures may develop.
In yet other attempts to hold a pin to a substrate, the pin is pushed through the substrate and joined thereto with an adhesive. Oftentimes, these adhesives are simply unable to withstand subsequent heating of the pin and substrate assembly, thus limiting the utility of this method of joining small diameter pins with thin plates.
Thus, there is a need for a joint that connects a small diameter pin with a thin plate, along with a methodology for making the joint. There is also a need for the completed joint to be sturdy and durable, yet still made in a quick efficient process.